


Birthdays

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Crobby - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gift Giving, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides Cas needs a proper birthday, so they celebrate and Dean gets Cas a nice gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

Someone had once asked Sam what he and Dean did for their birthdays since they travelled around a lot. Sam's reply had been simple; nothing. The only thing the brothers did for birthdays was clink beer bottles and watch crap T.V in an even worse motel after a long day of hunting monsters.

Nothing changed once Cas showed up in their lives, actually, it did, they no longer had time for T.V, and instead just went straight to bed, once they finally got there.

It was no surprise when Dean and Cas finally got together, Sam was just glad they stopped eye-fucking each other every moment they were together. But now Sam booked an entirely separate room from the couple, one mental scar from walking in on Dean giving Cas a blowjob was one mental scar too many. Seriously, there was not enough bleach in the world.

What was a surprise was when Dean decided that Cas needed a proper birthday, one they could celebrate. Dean even threw a party for Cas at Bobby's one weekend. They all got drunk, and Sam got mental scar number two. Cas seemed to enjoy himself though, so Dean made a point to celebrate Castiel's 'birthday' every year, and in turn the brothers made a bigger deal of their birthdays too.

Eventually Sam started dating Gabriel, and Bobby and Crowley were living together, the boys knew it was more than that, but they didn't really need to know, well, want to know, because some things just can't be erased. Of course now they were celebrating six birthdays a year and Gabriel began supplying the booze, food and lube, what else could they need?

Apparently this year they were celebrating Cas' 500,000 birthday. Needless to say Gabriel went all out for his 'little bro's half mil birthday'. There was the adult jumping castle, fireworks, massive 'happy 500,000th birthday' banners and extra lube. Though there was a ton of other exciting things, Cas especially liked the cake. It was enormous. The cake stood from the floor and measured up to the height of the three cars stacked up behind it. You couldn't even see the cake under all the candles, Gabriel claimed 500,000 candles and no one doubted it. Cas used angel mojo to blow them all out, who wouldn't?

When it was time for presents, Dean just announced that he would give Cas his gift later, everyone assumed that meant they would be hearing bed springs all night. They weren't wrong, but that wasn't Dean's gift. That night when the couple were finally alone Dean pulled out Castiel's gift and gave it to the angel. Cas held the little blue box in his hands and stared at it.

"Well, open it." Dean said nervously.

Cas opened it slowly. Inside was a plain silver ring, but when Cas held it up he noticed something engraved on the inside. Castiel's eyes lit up and a smile split across his face as he read the engraving. The angel surged forward and kissed his hunter and then things escalated from there.

In the morning when Cas woke up he read and re-read the ring for a whole hour before Dean finally snuggled into his boyfriends back and kissed him good morning.

"So you really like it?" Dean asked sleep in his voice.

"I think I already answered that last night, but yes, I love it, it was very thoughtful." Cas replied, still looking at his gift, re-reading the inscription for the millionth time.

Dean looked over his lover's shoulder and looked at the ring too "I thought it represented us."

Every day after that Cas looked at the inside of the ring, just to make sure it was still there, and every day it still read the same; 'Dean' then a heart, then 'Cas' and on the left of 'Dean' was a small engraving of a handprint, and on the right of 'Cas' was another small engraving of angel wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so that was for a prompt from 'earthdragon1' (on tumblr) "Destiel – Dean decides that Cas needs a proper birthday" thank you for helping me decided what to write. Hope you guys like it, much love xox


End file.
